


Spell

by Metafora



Series: Fictober 2018 [5]
Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 17:23:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16202162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metafora/pseuds/Metafora
Summary: #Fictober2018 día 5Todo empieza cuando su mejor amiga de la infancia la mira con esos ojos que Moonbyul conoce tan bien.—¿Qué has hecho ahora?Yong Sun da un pequeño salto e intenta fingir ofensa.No le sale muy bien.





	Spell

Todo empieza cuando su mejor amiga de la infancia la mira con esos ojos que Moonbyul conoce tan bien.

—¿Qué has hecho ahora?

Yong Sun da un pequeño salto e intenta fingir ofensa.

No le sale muy bien.

Moonbyul baja su libro y centra toda su atención en ella y Yong Sun parece que se hace pequeña, aunque consigue reírse (nerviosa) y agitar la mano quitándole importancia (que tiembla) y luego hace esa cosa con el ojo de guiñarlo un poco cuando la ha cagado con algo relativo a la magia.

Eso es preocupante.

—Yong Sun –susurra, y se inclina sobre la mesa de la cafetería para que nadie la oiga—. ¿Qué—has—hecho?

Y es como ver un maremoto: un montón de movimientos repentinos y la sensación de que se acerca algo a lo que no podrás sobrevivir y la voz de Yong Sun como epicentro, cómo no, del desastre.

—No era mi intención— es lo primero que dice.

—Nunca lo es— es lo que contesta.

—¡Fue una apuesta con mi hermana pequeña y su amiga!

Eso es aún más horrible que todo lo demás.

—Ya sabes cómo es Hwasa cuando se junta con Whee In.

A Moonbyul no hace falta que se lo digan.

—¡Solar! –Es un grito—susurro pero es suficiente para parar el torrente que es su amiga en esos momentos—. Respira hondo y empieza desde el principio.

Una respiración. Dos. Moonbyul se mantiene mirándola a los ojos, porque sabe (y no le gusta mucho pensar en ello) que su amiga es capaz de mantener la calma mejor cuando hace eso.

—Queríamos probar un hechizo de esos de amor. Bueno, Hwasa quería. Y entonces me dijeron que lo hiciera. Y se suponía que era una broma para el chico ese que se mete siempre con ellas, ¿sabes? Y que Yo no tendría nada que ver y Tú tampoco pero cuando estábamos haciéndolo… algo… salió… ¿mal?

Esa es la cosa de que tu mejor amiga de la infancia pertenezca a una familia de brujas, que seas de las pocas personas que conozcan el secreto y, sobre todo, que estés rodeada de idiotas.

Moonbyul solo puede parpadear. Yong Sun parece esperar a que diga algo, pero ella sólo quiere saber en qué hechizo se ha visto envuelta y cómo solucionarlo.

—Y bueno, el caso es, ¿sabes? –Risita nerviosa. Ojos que se desvían. Manos frenéticas—. ¿Te sientes bien esta mañana?

Hay una pausa  que es lo que tarda en decidir que es mejor seguir el juego.

—Hasta hace unos minutos sí, perfectamente. ¿Por qué preguntas?

—Por nada, nada… Pero me refiero… ¿te sientes normal? ¿Cómo siempre? Concretamente respecto a… mí.

Y entonces las piezas encajan y hay muchas formas en las que podría reaccionar a esto: risas, porque es gracioso, o llanto, porque es triste, o como si no pasara nada, que es lo que hace siempre.

Al final termina suspirando.

—No te preocupes, no siento nada fuera de lo normal por ti. Y si lo que estabas intentando insinuar es que has lanzado un hechizo de amor sin querer sobre mí, no te preocupes: no me puede hacer efecto.

Solar la observa con los ojos bien abiertos y Moonbyul es capaz de ver paso a paso cómo va dándose cuenta de lo que sus palabras implican. Pero antes de que pueda decir algo ella ya se ha levantado y ha salido pitando de la cafetería.

Un hechizo de amor no funciona con quien ya está enamorado.

Y Moonbyul lleva desde que tiene memoria enamorada de su mejor amiga.

—¡MOONBYUL, VUELVE AQUÍ! ¡¡QUÉ QUIERES DECIR CON ESO!!

Su mejor amiga que es bruja y, también, un poco tonta. Gracias al cielo.


End file.
